1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear wheel self-steering system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system which can minimize a turning radius of the vehicle and tire wear by independently controlling the directional position of the rear wheel during cornering.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Two rear wheel axles are commonly used on the rear of commercial vehicles, for example heavy trucks, where a high load-carrying capacity is required.
Such vehicles having two rear wheel axles are structurally characterized as a solid leaf spring type which supports the two axles simultaneously and an independent leaf spring type which supports the two axles independently.
However, the vehicle having the two rear wheel axles has disadvantages in that adhesion force between the tire and the ground is large such that turning radius and tire wear are increased.